Masa Depan Menantiku
by Kiniro-chan
Summary: Setelah hari itu, aku terbangun dengan kejutan yang luar biasa. Dimana aku? Kenapa ada perawat? Dimana Killua yang senantiasa di sampingku? Dimana Bibi Mito dan nenek yang datang melawat kami? Aku bertanya-tanya dan jawabannya membuat hatiku terasa amat berat. Mengapa semua ini harus menimpaku? Dan ini... aku tidak bisa menerima ini! (Tolong Reviews sebelum Author menangis XD)


Original Storyline : Rini Veronica

DISCLAIMER : Saya hanya menulis/mengetik ulang cerita ini, bukan saya yang membuatnya tapi ada sedikit perubahan. Dari majalah.

WARNING : OC, OOC-ness, 5 tahun setelah 13th Chairman Election arc, dan macam-macam lagi.

Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

**Don't flame me !**

Gon's POV semua !

* * *

**Masa Depan Menantiku**

* * *

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku dan Killua bekerja sebagai Hunter. Leorio telah menjadi dokter dan bersama Kurapika mereka melayani keluarga Nostrad untuk keuntungan mereka sendiri. Kami pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bekerja bersama mereka. Setelah lama, kami diliburkan. Bibi Mito dan nenek datang melawat ke Yorkshin, kami berada di salah satu hotel di Yorkshin dan berbahagia bersama tetapi tidak selamanya kebahagian ada di dunia yang terlihat damai tetapi sebenarnya sangat sengsara.

Kubuka mataku , kulihat sekelilingku. Rasanya ini bukan kamarku di Yorkshin. Di mana Killua yang biasanya tidur di sampingku?

Hmm…aku mencium bau khas rumah sakit. Lalu, kulihat ada selang infus yang terhubung ke tanganku. Aku baru sadar, ternyata aku berada di rumah sakit…

"Selamat pagi, Gon!" sapa seorang perawat ramah.

"Selamat mana Bibi, nenek dan teman saya, Suster?" tanyaku penasaran.

Perawat cantik itu tersenyum, sambil membenahi selimutku. "Dokter sebentar lagi datang. Teman-temanmu akan datang dan sedang dalam perjalanan kemari." Katanya.

Aku tercenung. Aku baru ingat bahwa pada pagi buta aku terbangun dalam ketakutan. Jeritan dan teriakan memenuhi telingaku. Tapi, yang paling nyata adalah suara bangunan roboh.

"Suster, di mana Bibi,nenek dan teman saya?!" tanyaku panik, air mataku rasanya hampir keluar.

Perawat itu hanya terdiam, wajahnya menampakkan kesedihan. Seorang dokter seusia Ging memasuki ruangan sambil tersenyum, "Aha, kamu sudah bangun rupanya!".

"Dokter, ceritakan apa yang terjadi?!" tanyaku memburu.

"Gon adalah anak yang sangat hebat. Gon baru saja melewati masa krtitis. Ini benar-benar luar biasa!" kata dokter itu memuji diriku.

"Tapi, Bibi, nenek dan teman saya di mana? Mengapa mereka tidak ada di sini? Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" tanyaku mulai tak sabar.

Dokter itu tersenyum lagi, menghelakan napas-nya, kemudian menatapku seolah betul-betul prihatin dengan keadaanku.

"Bibi dan nenekmu sudah damai di sisi Tuhan, Gon. Mereka tertimpa bangunan rumah ketika gempa mengguncang. Temanmu Killua sedang di rawat di ruang yang berbeda" Jawab dokter sambil menggenggam tanganku.

Sejenak aku terdiam. Aku mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian pagi itu, tepatnya hari Sabtu pagi. Ya, aku ingat semuanya, bumi berguncang hebat, suara gemuruh, jeritan, tangisan, dan semuanya dalam gelap gulita. Aku mendengar Killua memanggil-manggil namaku sambil menangis dan mengatakan untuk diriku bertahan sampai tempat tujuan.

"Berdoalah untuk mereka, Gon. Dokter yakin, kamu bisa melalui semua ini!" kata dokter, kemudian meninggalkan aku sendirian.

Aku menangis tanpa suara, lama sekali sulit bernapas rasanya. Tak lama kemudian kulihat Kurapika, Leorio dan Killua memasuki ruanganku. Kurapika melihatku dengan prihatin, Leorio memeriksa setiap bagian badanku sedangkan Killua yang dipenuhi perban terdiam. Kemudian Kurapika memelukku erat, bahkan Killua menangis tersedu-sedu sambil berulang kali meminta maaf dan memintaku untuk tabah.

"Gon masih memiliki kami. Gon tinggal bersama dengan Ging kalau libur lagi dan saat waktunya Light Nostrad mungkin akan mempekerjakan kita lagi, kamu ikut dengan kami, ya?" Kurapika membelaiku penuh kasih.

Aku diam saja, perasaanku masih bercampur aduk, sementara Killua terus-menerus menyeka air matanya, sambil sesekali melirik kaki kiriku yang tertutupi selimut.

"Gon jangan takut, aku akan mencarikan kaki palsu, agar Gon bis-" sebelum Leorio bisa menyelesaikan perkataanya, dia melihat aku yang sedang dengan eksperesi terkejut.

Apa? Kaki palsu? Aku segera bangkit setengah duduk, lau kusibak selimut yang menutupi kedua kakiku, dan … AAAHHHKK! Aku menjerit sekuat tenaga.

**Aku tak ingat lagi, dunia menjadi  
gelap, yang jelas aku berteriak-teriak  
dan mengamuk. Aku tidak bisa menerima  
kenyataan bahwa aku telah kehilangan kakiku.**

Sambil melototi lutut kiriku yang dibalut perban. Hanya sebatas lutut? Di mana betis dan telapak kakiku? Mengapa tinggal paha saja? Aku tak ingat lagi, dunia menjadi gelap, yang jelas aku mengamuk dan berteriak-teriak. Aku tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa aku kehilangan kakiku.

* * *

Perawat memasuki kamarku, tepat saat aku membuka mataku. Seperti hari-hari lalu, perawat itu tersenyum kepadaku. Padahal, aku selalu marah-marah dan mengusirnya.

"Suster menertawakan kaki saya, ya?!" bentakku tanpa ampun, sambil memasang wajah seram. Entah sejak kapan aku menjadi jahat begini.

"Gon, tak ada yang menertawakan kemalangan orang lain. Saya sendiri juga kehilangan dua anak, suami, dan orangtua. Hanya saya saja yang selamat dalam bencana itu, karena ketika itu saya masih bertugas di rumah sakit ini." Beber suster itu sambil duduk tenang di dekatku.

Aku terdiam, kulirik wajah cerahnya. Benarkah ia baru kehilangan begitu banyak orang yang ia cintai? Kenapa ia masih sanggup tersenyum serta menjalankan tugasnya sebagai perawat?

"Mengapa suster tidak bersedih?" tannyaku.

"Tentu saja sedih, Gon. Bahkan, saya sempat marah pada keadaan. Tapi, amarah dan kesedihan tidak dapat mengembalikan mereka, 'kan? Lebih baik saya melayani sesama yang tertimpa musibah, dengan begitu saya merasa terhibur." Balas suster panjang lebar.

"Kaki saya cacat!"

"Banyak orang cacat sejak lahir, Gon. Tapi, mereka tetap berprestasi dan tidak meratapi nasib." Balasnya lagi.

Aku terdiam. Benar kata suster, banyak orang yang sebenarnya cacat tetapi tetap berprestasi walau seperti apapun. Hebatnya lagi, mereka tak pernah murung dan merendah diri.

Mereka bisa, mengapa aku tidak? Aku masih memiliki satu kaki, masih memiliki teman-teman yang baik, masih memiliki seorang ayah yang hebat dan masih memiliki masa depan.

"Kamu anak terpilih yang mampu selamat dari bencana. Pasti Tuhan mempunyai rencana yang sangat indah untukmu, Gon." Kata suster lagi.

"Suster, terima kasih, ya…"

Suster itu mengangguk, kemudian pergi sambil meninggalkan seulas senyum untukku. Aku membalas senyumnya. Ah, indahnya bisa tersenyum kembali.

"Boleh kami masuk, Gon?" tanya Kurapika dari arah pintu bersama Ging.

"Silahkan masuk, Kurapika. Maaf kalau aku marah-marah terus dan mengusir kamu, Leorio dan Killua. Aku jahat sekali ya…"

" Gon, memang sulit menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Tapi, sejak awal kami yakin, kamu pasti mampu melewati semua ini dan bangkit kembali. Yah, memang ini kamu yang kita bicarakan. Coba kamu ingat! Dulu yang ada dalam pikiranku hanyalah balas dendam untuk kematian sukuku yang dibunuh Genei Ryodan. Setelah bertemu kalian aku hidup lebih damai daripada dulu dan mengunci masa laluku untuk masa depan." Balas Kurapika sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Hari ini kita akan ke _Whale Island_, Leorio dan Killua sudah memesan kaki palsu yang pas untukmu dan akan ikut kita setelah kaki palsu itu sudah mereka dapatkan. Semua orang sudah tak sabar untuk melihatmu lagi." Kata Ging.

Aku tersenyum, lalu memeluk Kurapika. Aku beruntung masih hidup dan diberi kesempatan untuk bersama dan menolong orang-orang yang aku cintai. Aku tak akan menyerah karena masa depan masih menantiku. Seperti kata suster tadi, Tuhan mempunyai rencana yang indah untukku…

* * *

Maaf atas banyak kesalahan !


End file.
